A Tale From Minaminishi,ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTICE
by LadyOfTheSouthShimiko
Summary: [This may end up a one shot....IT IS!]This is the tale of Lady Shimiko. Her story shall finally be told. This is my interpretation of why Sesshomaru is cold. Please read and enjoy. Pairings Inu&Kag, Miro&Sango,Sess&OC, Kikyo&The Grim Reaper, Naraku


**A Tale From Minami-nishi**

-&-

-&-

**Prologue**

_The searing pain was unbearable, engulfing her entire body. __She tried to scream for help but found her mouth could not open. She tried opening her eyes __and found she could only squint. The shapes where blurry and she couldn't tell how long she__had lain in this state. Slowly turning her head, she found the pin starting to ebb away. _

_She__noticed a red cloth lying not far from her. The cloth was draped around a shape that was __unmoving. Fuzzy thoughts sprang into her head. Somehow, she knew that the cloth draped__object was of no threat and that it was female. _

_The pain was becoming numb and it was easier to blink and move __her eyes. She slowly moved her head to face the opposite direction and her blood ran cold. _

_There, lying just a mere few inches away, was her love. _

_She tried to cry out to him, but only a __soft moan escaped from her lips. Somehow, he must have heard it, for he moved slowly __toward her. She couldn't feel anything below her neckline now and fear gripped her. She tried __calling out again, this time she was able to wrench open her mouth._

_A warm liquid trickled __into her mouth but she felt no pain. The liquid tasted metallic. She cried out in a hoarse voice,__urging her love to come closer. _

_She knew that her time was coming to an end, for her eyes __grew heavy and her breathing was labored. _

_Finally, he gripped her hand, letting her know he __had arrived and was listening. His hand touched her cheek, gently wiping the blood stains and __tears from her face. She had not noticed that she was crying until the liquid slipped onto her __throat. It was difficult to breathe, let alone speak, but she was determined to let him know. _

_"Shu-jin…I have failed you…" She breathed, trying to muster some remaining strength to __finish. _

_"Shhh…try not to talk, help shall come. You will live, try not to dwell on this mess-" He__said soothingly to her, but she heard his fear. Fear that she would not survive. _

_"But I have failed __you…I didn't listen. I shouldn't have left…but she needed me…" she coughedand some of the strange metallic liquid splattered on his face. He wiped some onto his kimono.__Concern passed his face. _

_" Kiku, do not stress over it… I… forgive you." He said in a pained voice filled with love._

_She was filled with happiness and sadness, for she knew her time was nearly up. The pain was non-existent, and a strange floating sensation was filling her. She looked upon his face with a sad, but warm smileand with her last breath, she whispered _

_"Shu-jin…Sesshomaru-sama…ai shitte i-masu…"_

_-&-_

_-&-_

**A/N:** (bawling while writing this) I got so emotional asI wrote this, thatI could hardly type. I decided to tell the tale of my name-sake. This story will get happier, but think of it like the Darth Vader story and the Moulin Rouge movie .The story starts out happy, then you start to feelfor the character and root for the best. But then the ending you knew and wished wouldn't happen, happens. I have alreadyfinished this story on paper and will post itover the next fewweeks, as I have to editand type it. Mind you, this is my interpretation of why Sesshomaru is such a cold person. I will accept comments graciously; flames andcomplaints with a neutral tone. Here are the definitions of the Japanese words I used :

Shu-jin Husband

Aishitte i-masu ( I ) love you.

Kiku chrysanthemum ; can be used as an endearing term

Minami South

Nishi West

( In essence, the title is "A Tale From South-west " )

Until my reviews for **Dear Miyoshi** have reached the numbr given ( I do count these things you know), I shall be writing this story. Please read and review this story, along with my others.(smiles) Ja-ne!


End file.
